


[podfic] they don't know you like i do

by arkadyevna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Olympics, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pro volleyball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofthey don't know you like i dobymurakamism.Team Japan’s oddball duo as seen by the rest of the world(Or: Kageyama Tobio is bad at interviews, Oikawa’s still out to get him, Hinata is great with fans, and loves jumping onto Kageyama on live TV after winning games. Not that Kageyama minds)





	[podfic] they don't know you like i do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they don't know you like i do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951539) by [murakamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism). 



> Recorded for #ITPE 2018 for Rhea314. :3

****

**Original:** [they don't know you like i do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951539) by murakamism. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings:** Creator chose not to use archive warnings.

**Music:** [FLY HIGH!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wIYUy0ZnjE) by BURNOUT SYNDROMES

**Length:** 00:31:42

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcew8bi2214m1rb/%255BHQ%255D_they_don%2527t_know_you_like_i_do.mp3/file) : **30.4 MB**

**Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0208.zip) : **13.9MB** -  


Recorded for [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314), for [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod?lang=en) 2018.


End file.
